reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon
Governor Griffon is a central character and the primary antagonist of Red Dead Revolver. Background Griffon was the partner of Nate Harlow and co-owner of the Bear Mountain gold claim. When the player witnesses a flashback in the form of a mission via Sheriff Bartlett, it is revealed that Griff was caught trying to cross a river at which General Javier Diego was engaged with the Mexican Army. Griff was brought before Diego and was to be executed until he offered gold for his life. He offered half the gold and explained that his partner had the other half of the claim. This betrayal cost Nate his life and essentially set the plot of the game in motion. Over time, Griffon would become the governor. Griffon and Diego became partners, and ran the Bear Mountain mines with slave labor. Griffon was the face of operations and had half of the gold delivered to Diego. In return, Diego got the army to leave Griffin alone. Meanwhile, Griffon became obsessed with owning Annie Stoakes' ranch. When she refused to sell it, Griffon would have his men try to bribe and intimidate Stokes into selling the ranch, but still failed. Interactions An ally of Red Harlow named Buffalo Soldier attempts to warn Griffon of Diego's plans, but the governor reveals to him that he and Diego had worked together the entire time, before ordering Mr. Kelley to imprison the soldier. He is met during a Battle Royale. On the day of the semi-finals, Griffon has Sheriff Bartlett whisked away and disqualifies Jack Swift and Annie Stoakes so as to determine who would stand victorious in the Battle Royale. After Mr. Kelley is injured, Red Harlow recognizes the now Governor Griffon as his father's former partner by the matching Scorpion Revolver he has in his possession. Griffon attempts to get Mr. Kelley to kill Red, but Red manages to kill Kelley. Red wins and hunts Governor Griffin down to his mansion. Annie Stoakes and Jack Swift assist him in entering the mansion. They find Buffalo Soldier, who joins them. Red and Buffalo Soldier follow a separate path to Griffon. Griffon manages to wound the soldier, and Red carries on by himself. Red fights Griffon and his men. When his men are down, Griffon tells Red he regrets not being at his father's farm, to make sure Red joined his father in death, but now he has been given another chance. Red finally kills Griffon in a quick-draw showdown. Jack is later revealed as a casualty of the assault. The curtain closes on the game and Red tosses the bag of money that was to be the prize for the Battle Royale to the sheriff. He declares "It was never about the money." and walks off after holstering the companion to his father's revolver. The money is presumably used to buy back Annie's ranch although the presence of the Buffalo Soldier hints that he may have received some of the reward as well. The sheriff tells Red as he walks out "I'd hate to see you hang, after all you did." Multiplayer After completing the level "Fall from Grace" with an Excellent rating, Griffon becomes available as a playable character. Personality Griffon was shown to be a very unsympathetic and remorseless man. Even after betraying his former partner Nate Harlow, he showed no remorse and even mocked his son Red Harlow for it by saying that he should been there to kill him also. Missions appearances ;Red Dead Revolver *"The Traitor" *"Hell Pass" *"Battle Royale" *"Battle Finale" *"Siege" *"Fall from Grace" Trivia * Griffon, Nate Harlow , and Red Harlow are all mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption, with the story-teller recounting the assault on Griffon's mansion and that he used to ride with Nate. * Griffon is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the Protectors of Brimstone section. Gallery PersonajeRevolver27.png YoungGriff&Diego&Daren&Cleo.PNG|Young Griffon, captured by Javier Diego and Daren BattleFinal.png|Griffon and his henchmen hold a gun on Red Griff Griffon.PNG|Griffon's ultimate end Related Content es:Gobernador Griffon Category:Characters in Revolver Category:Characters in Showdown Mode Category:Duelists in Revolver Category:Antagonists